


Marionette

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-12
Updated: 2006-02-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "Wonderland, she glimpses the faÃ§ade of magnificence, and her nightmare creeps closer."





	Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

**Summary:** "Wonderland, she glimpses the façade of magnificence and her nightmare creeps closer."

**Author's Note:** We know it's confusing, but just _think_ about it. :)

\--

Into her bloodstream goes something glamorous; maybe it’s cocaine or heroin or ecstasy or even the goddamn dirt on the tile floor. the blood is burning and swirling in her veins. It's hypnotic, she's flying; _fly my little balloon, fly only to be shot down by the stars._ She's hardly breathing now.

And the voices say:

_Come with us, it'll be fun. Spin and dance into the nightmare. We promise it'll be fun. Okay?_ __

Okay.

__

There's bleeding light coming from all directions, O _h help me, God_ , the walls are melting—

_melting melting melting_

—she’s drowning in euphoria, the lines are stilted.

_What is reality?_

_When do we become the people we hate?_

She dances, dances until her feet burn off her legs and the fervor in her veins stills. The world a blur, she twirls and twirls and watches as colors take her in their arms. They whisper into her ear, _stay, love, stay with us, we'll never hurt you_ , and she falls into them. 

Wonderland, she glimpses the façade of magnificence and her nightmare creeps closer. Cheshire cat, where are you now?

_It's funny, he's too busy saving someone else._

The castle of cards, she’s gambled herself away. 

Players lined around the table, they all say:

_I’ll take care of you, my dear. Come here. I’ll teach you to shine with your filthy radiance._

_\--_


End file.
